Everybody Talks
by leahmalfoy24
Summary: It's the last week of Hogwarts and everybody is excited about the graduation day. Our head girl Hermione, however, learns that in this last week of school everybody is talking about her and a certain Slytherin.


A dramione one-shot.

Hope you all like it!

*Fingers crossed* :D

Based on the Song- Everybody Talks by Neon Trees.

Summary- It's the last week of Hogwarts and everybody is excited about the graduation day. Our head girl Hermione, however, learns that in this last week of school everybody is talking about her and a certain Slytherin.

* * *

After the war got over, many students went back to Hogwarts for the final year. Ofcourse Hermione also went back and so did Ron and Harry. Hermione was made the Head Girl and she couldn't be more happier. Well except for the fact that Draco Malfoy was made the Head Boy. Everyone were surprised including Draco. He was the only boy whose scores were ALMOST as good as Hermione's.

The thing is that during the war, Draco switched to the Light side along with his mother. His father remained with the Dark Lord. Well when the war ended, all his followers were arrested and sent to Azkaban. He didn't really talk about his father and didn't even use the 'mudblood' word anymore.

So after the war, Harry and Ron made truce with Draco. Surprisingly they enjoyed each others company even though they wouldn't admit it. But it took Hermione really long to forgive him and to be in civil terms with him.

Both of them had to stay in the Head's dormitory. They'd fought over the night duties so many times. 'It's your turn today.' she'd say. He would simply reply,' You're the teacher's pet, not me. I have a quidditch practice tomorrow morning and I definitely need my sleep.'

This continued for a two weeks until Hermione came up with a schedule. It took her 72 hours to make it. And for that she was proud of herself.

She showed it to Draco and he had no choice but to follow it.

They'd bicker, fight and insult each other with witty comebacks. Once it would get over they would laugh at what they had argued over. They enjoyed it. That is how they became friends.

They studied together at night. Made notes and exchanged them. Discussed the most random things, for example, Snape and Mcgonnal should get married. Then they'd laugh over it. She realized he had changed. Even though he was still the same old annoying, spoilt prat with a lot of sarcasm, he had changed. A lot. She was glad he did. After a few months when they got their results, there was an expression of relief on everyone's face. Hermione scored the highest, followed by Draco. He was behind by just 7 marks.

So as the last week of school approached, Headmaster Dumbledore decided a graduation ball should be held after the graduation ceremony and gave the responsibility of it to the heads and the prefects. Everything was planned out perfectly and everyone were excited about the ball, especially the girls. The great hall was decorated beautifully.

The day before the ball, Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown, Ron's girlfriend, dragged Hermione to the girl's bathroom and asked her, " What is this we are hearing 'Mione? You and Malfoy? Since when?"

"What? Me and Malfoy? Where did you hear this? Who told you? There's nothing going on. I swear!" Hermione replied back.

"Well the entire school has been talking about it 'Mione." Lavender said. She further continued, " And they all are saying you've been snogging him in his room."

"No I haven't! This is all a lie!" Hermione protested. Her friends were staring at her as if they didn't believe a word she said. "What? You both really think I've been snogging Malfoy? I would've told you both about it, and you know it. Stop staring at me as if I'm lying."

At that moment Ginny said," Lav, she's right. She would've told us. You know she can't keep a secret to herself." She turned to Hermione and said, " Sorry 'Mione . We shouldnt have believed the rumour."

"I'm sorry too." Lavender said.

"It's okay." Hermione said and smiled at both of them. But in her mind she had already killed Malfoy a thousand times. The muggle way. She was pretty sure all of this was his doings.

That day she avoided Malfoy whenever she could. Hell, she avoided everyone. Who ever saw her, he or she would start whispering with their friends. Some of the girls even came to her and asked her how long they had been dating each other. She went straight to her room and locked herself in.

Draco was worried, he hadn't seen her the whole day. He saw her rushing to the head's dorm. He thought he'll talk to her later at night. When he went here, he saw that she had locked her door from the inside. He knocked. No reply. He knocked again. Again, no reply. He was running out of patience now. He started banging.

"Granger! I know you're in there, open the door. I want to talk."

"Go away you arrogant prat. I don't want o talk to you about anything." was the reply he heard. He was shocked. He hadn't her talk like this in ages. She was really getting on his nerves.

"Granger. I want to talk. I mean it. Now open the damn door. Or else-"

"Or else what? Huh? Don't threaten me Malfoy! Go away!" she shouted from inside.

'Alohamora' he whispered. And the door opened. "Too bad you forgot I'm a wizard." She looked at him with anger. "Now why are you so worked up? I said I wanted to talk. You should know by now Granger I don't like being ignored"

"What do you want Malfoy? Want to snog me here in my room so you can tell people that now we've started snogging in my room."

He blinked at her with a shocked expression. All he could manage to say was-" What?"

"Don't act so innocent, Malfoy. I know it's you who has been spreading the rumours about us. How could you? Everyone has been talking about it. Almost half of the female population of Hogwarys came to me and asked how it feels when your hands are under my shirt while we snog! Do you know how embarrassed I was. Hell, even Harry and Ron asked me if I was snogging you. What is wrong with you? Why would you do such a thing? I've been avoiding everyone since the morning, trying to hide myself and somehow-"

"I did no such thing Granger! Now stop talking you're giving me a headache." Draco said loudly as he rubbed his temples.

" Bullshit! Aaargh! Get out of my room, you git!" Hermione shouted.

"Fine!" He shouted back with frustration and left her room and went to his. 'What makes her think I'd do such a thing? She should know me better by now. But whoever started this rumour, I must thank him or her.' He smiled as he made his way to his bed. He knew what he was going to do now.

The next day, excitement was felt in every room of Hogwarts. The graduation ceremony went perfectly. The ball was to take place 5 hours after that. Hermione went to the Gryffindor dorm to get ready. Ginny and Lavender we're going to help her get ready. After a lot of hard work, they got her bushy hair turn into beautiful waves, put on some make-up and then she told them both to go get ready as the rest she could do it herself. They left. She put on a full sleeved, backless mint green gown with a high slit open from her thigh which hugged her figure embracing her curves. She wore these six-inch high pumps of the same colour which he had bought from a Steve Madden showroom. Yes, she was a proud owner of Steve Madden pumps.

The door opened and she heard someone gasp. " I am so jealous. I made you look that good. I'm so proud of myself right now!" Ginny exclaimed.

"All the guys are going to drool over you 'Mione and they're all going to regret callin you a bookworm!" Lavender said with a huge smile on her face, a feeling of accomplishment was all over her face. Hermione blushed. "Thanks guys! And I must say you both are looking gorgeous. I'm pretty sure all the guys will drool over you both too. Specially Harry and Ron."

To that Lavender replied," Well they better too. We spent so much effort to look this good just for them. Now c'mon let's get going!"

"Oi! Zabini! Nott!" Draco shouted.

"Long time no see, Draco. Too busy snogging Granger, eh?" Zabini smirked. Nott giggled.

"I don't know who started this but it's not true." Draco said and looked at Nott who then stopped giggling. He continued," Anyway, I need you both to do me a favour."

They both looked at him, then at each other and then again at him. "What is it? It has something to do with Granger, isn't it? Zabini asked as he smirked.

"Yes." He said and told them about his plan. "Now will you both do it?" Draco asked.

This time it was Nott who replied with a smirk, " Only if you say, Please."

It only took him half an hour to say that word but he said it and they both agreed to his plan.

The girls reached the hall doors where Harry and Ron were waiting for their girls. "Blimey, Harry! Is that Hermione?" Before Harry could even say anything Ron said," Blimey, Harry! It is her. 'Mione you look like a ..a..a girl!" that earned him a smack on his head from both Ginny and Lavender. Harry just smiled and sincerely said, "You look beautiful 'Mione. And so do the both of you." the girls blushed. "Lets get going! We're late already." Ginny said.

They entered the hall and felt the excitement inside the room. The two couples with her left for the dance floor. She was talking with Luna when all of a sudden she heard a prefect say- " Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. We have a surprise performance by a group of boys dedicated to a girl in this room who happens to be our very own, Hermione Granger! The band is led by, wait for it...well check it out yourself!"

Hermione felt all eyes in her. Her skin colour paled. Was this some kind of a sick joke? Then she saw the stage. 'Oh no, this is not happening!' She squeaked. Her jaw was left open when she saw Draco Malfoy with an electric guitar with Blaise Zabini on drums and Theodore Nott on the synthesiser. Draco looked at her with a smirk on his face and winked and then started...

_Aaa..aaa..aaaa_

(clears his throat and the song starts).

_Hey baby won't you look my way?_

_I can be your new addiction_

_Hey baby what you gotta say?_

_All you're giving me is fiction_

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_I found out that everybody talks_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I can't even chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mama's always gotta back track_

_When everybody talks back.._

_Hey honey you could be my drug_

_You could be my new prescription_

_Too much could be an overdose_

_All this trash talk make me itching_

_Oh my my shit_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_Everybody talks too much_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I can't even chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mama's always gotta back track_

_When everybody talks back.._

_Never thought I'd live to see the day_

_When everybody's words got in the way_

_Hey sugar show me all your love_

_All you're giving me is friction_

_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I can't even chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mama's always gotta backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

He jumped off the stage and started walking towards her. Everyone was excited to see what was going to happen next. Hermione was getting really nervous. She thought to herself,' Oh god, whyyy? Malfoy, you're so dead!'

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks... back_

_It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)_

_And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks... back_.

Everyone started clapping, howling, some were even whistling and murmuring.

"Before you say that you're going to kill me the muggle way, let me tell you something. I did not start the rumour though it did help me to speed up the process. The thing is Granger, I fancy you. Have been fancying you for quite a while. I never said anything because I thought you'd either laugh or hex me into the next century." She was shocked but gave a small laugh at his last statement. Then she said," Well, I would've hexed you."

They both were standing very close. " So, how was my performance?" He asked.

"It was okay." She lied. She loved it. She knew he was an amazing singer since she had heard him singing in the shower so many times.

"Bullshit. You're lying. Now tell me, how was it?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I didn't know the three of you could play muggle instruments. How did you even get the others to play with you? And, I loved it." She smiled as she said.

"Well, we learnt it during the summers. I had to beg, yes beg, them to do me a favour. And now that I told you I fancy you and performed a song in front of everyone, how about I take you on a proper date. You can decide what you want to do, we'll do as you say. What say, Hermione?"

She looked at him. Then she smiled, pulled him closer, wrapped her arms around him and whispered," Okay...Draco."

"Mission accomplished." He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back.

Everyone, includin their friends, started clapping and whistling again. And well, yes everybody started talking again.

This would definitely be a ball to remember.


End file.
